theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Stop and Smell the Roses
My fifth fanfiction. After many days of planning, I finally finished it. Hope you like it. It’s a normal day at the Loud residence. Lola is focused on putting on her makeup. However, the noisiness impedes her from making any progress. Lola: Grr… I can’t put on my makeup if they keep acting like this! (Lola tries to continue putting on her makeup, but Lana suddenly barges in completely muddy. She runs across the bedroom, unknowing splashing some mud onto Lola) Lola: LANA!!! You got me dirty! Lana: Meh. (As Lana leaves, she splashes more mud onto Lola. Lola, ticked off at Lana for getting her dirty, decides to take a shower. She heads to her closet, picks out a clean gown, and heads to the bathroom. However, before she can even enter the bathroom, Lori cuts in front of her) Lori: (talking fast) I got a date with Bobby in about 10 minutes. Gotta clean myself. I’m the oldest, wait your turn. (As Lori slams the door in front of Lola’s face, Lola, even more upset, heads back to her room, and puts on her clean gown. After putting on her new gown, she walks out of her room, when suddenly, she gets hit on the back of the head with something, causing her to fall forward) Lola: (crying) OW!!! (Lola stands back up, and looks behind her, and notices a football behind her, enraged) LYNN!!! You hit me on the head! Lynn: (unconcerned) Oh, I didn’t see you there. (Lynn grabs her football, and runs off. Lola heads downstairs and enters the kitchen, intending to find a snack. She digs through the freezer, hoping to find a popsicle that she saved. She finds the popsicle box with a sticky note that says “FOR LOLA”. However, the one popsicle that was in the box is missing) Lola: Where’s my popsicle?! (Lola turns around and sees Luan eating it) LUAN!!! That was for me! Didn’t you see the note?! Luan: Well, it’s hot today, and I wanted something cold. This popsicle is good, it’s “cool”. (laughs) Get it? (As Luan leaves while laughing to her own joke, Lola, now infuriated with her misfortune, storms up to the front door) Lola: THIS FAMILY IS A DISASTER!!! (As Lola, storms out of the house, Lincoln, who was reading comics in his underwear, witnesses Lola leaving in such a huff) Lincoln: (to the viewers) I wonder what Lola’s problem is today? I’d ask her, but due to my poor relationship with her, I can’t get a basic answer from her without the sarcasm. (Lola is seen strolling around the neighborhood, passing by some public parks) Lola: I can’t believe this. My siblings are treating me like I’m invisible. I wish they were as sophisticated me. (as Lola walks through one of the parks, she sees a beautiful garden below a wooden bridge. Her eyes widen) EEE! This garden looks beautiful! (depressed) If only everything I knew looked this pretty. (As Lola stares at the garden in happiness, she slowly falls asleep. When she falls asleep completely, she falls off the wooden bridge and lands on top of a bare spot of the garden, snoozing away. Lola begins to dream. Lola wakes up in her room. She groans loudly) Lola: I’m back the house again. Here comes another day of being bullied by my own siblings. (Lola steps out of her room, and notices that the hallway is sparkly clean. No equations on the wall, no mud on the carpet, and no piles of laundry) That’s weird. I expect this place to be a mess. (Lincoln suddenly exits his room, dressed completely fancy) Lincoln: Greetings, miss. Lola: “Miss”? What’s going on here? (Lola sees the other siblings walk out their rooms, dressed completely fancy) Lori: Hello. Luna: Hello. Lola: Everybody’s suddenly acting fancy… and I like it! (Lola and the other siblings head downstairs, and Lola discovers that the entire house looks like a mansion) Rita: I hope everyone is peckish for some breakfast. The kids except Lola: Charming. (The kids enter the dining room, sit in their respective seats, and begin eating their breakfast. As they eat, Lola slightly plays with her food. Rita sees this and slaps her hands with her scepter) Rita: No playing with your food, young lady! Lola: My apologies, ma’am. (In the real world, Luan is looking for Lola. She approaches Lincoln) Luan: Hey, Lincoln. Have you seen Lola lately? I wanted to apologize to her for taking the last popsicle. (Suddenly, Lana, Lynn, and Lori arrive) Lynn: I also want to apologize to her for hitting her in the head with my football. Lana: And for getting her dirty. Lori: And for cutting in line to use the shower. Lincoln: I don’t know where she went. All I know is that she just yelled out “This family is a disaster”. I think she might be referring to you guys for giving her such a hard time. Luan: You may be right. Lori, Lynn and Lana: Me too. Lincoln: Come on, we have to find her. (Lincoln runs upstairs, comes back down fully dressed, and he and the four sisters exit the house to find Lola. Back in Lola’s dream) Lola: I wonder if there are any cartoons at the moment. (Lola grabs the remote, and turns the TV on, and notices nothing but prime time shows) Lori: Ooh. I love this show. Leni: Me too. Lola: I don’t understand. Where are the cartoons? (Lori and Leni begin to laugh) What’s so funny? Lori: Oh, Lola. We don’t have those here. Lola: We don’t have cartoons on this TV?! Leni: Nope. It’s simply too childish for a family this sophisticated. Lola: (despondent) Aww… (In the real world, the five siblings are looking for Lola. Lori and Luan are checking the pageant hall, Lynn and Lana are checking the mall, and Lincoln is checking the parks) Lincoln: Hmm… Where would Lola be at this time of day. (As Lincoln thinks about where Lola could be, he hears someone snoring in the distance. Lincoln realizes that Lola makes this particular snore, and begins walking so he can hear her better. When Lincoln walks into one of the public parks, he sees Lola sleeping peacefully on the garden bed. Realizing he found her, Lincoln slowly and carefully walks over the garden in hopes of not damaging it too much, and carefully picks up Lola. He walks across the garden again, and begins to walk back home. The others catch up to Lincoln, and seeing Lola sleeping in his arms, try not to make any noise to wake her up. Back in the dream) Lola: Man, no cartoons in this house? That’s really bums me out. I guess I could practice for a beauty pageant. (Lola heads upstairs. Back in the real world, the six siblings arrive back home and head upstairs to put Lola in her bed. Lincoln walks into Lana and Lola’s room and places Lola on her bed. He exits the room and places a “Do Not Disturb” sign on the door) Lincoln: Okay. Lola’s still asleep, and when she wakes up, you four apologize to her for treating her so carelessly. Lori, Luan, Lynn, and Lana: Okay. Luan: I’ll be right back. I’m gonna run over to the grocery store to get her something. Lincoln: Alright. (to the viewers) I wonder what Lola is dreaming about right now. (Back in the dream world) Lola: (to the viewers) I can’t do a lot of things here in this house due to my family’s sophistication, but there’s no way that they could get rid of my pageant reputation. (Lola walks into her room and notices many of her favorite things gone, like her pictures, her princess car, and worse of all, the pageant awards she won in the past. This causes Lola to scream very loudly. Her scream echoes throughout the neighborhood, causing a flock of birds to fly off in panic) Lola: (panic stricken) Where’s all my princess stuff?! (The other siblings enter her room) Lynn: What princess stuff? Lana: Yeah. You’re already a princess. Lola: I mean, where are all my pageant awards?! (The siblings begin to laugh hysterically) Lola: What's so funny this time?! Luan: Pageant?! Are you for real?! Lisa: What makes you think you can participate in those disgusting events? Lola: It’s my career! I’ve been attending pageants ever since I was only 2! Lincoln: Oh, Lola. We’re a very rich family. We can’t possibly have someone in this family participate in such unruly contests. Lola: What about my princess car? Lana: I sold it. (Lola, realizing that her life isn’t better in this world, runs out of her room, and out of the house and into the middle of the street, breaking down in sadness) Lola: (teary-eyed) I don’t like this world! I don’t like it at all! I want to go back to my old life where everything was just right! I miss my sisters. I miss my brother! I miss the craziness! Someone please wake me up from this nightmare! (As Lola cries in despair, a speeding vehicle approaches her) Lola: AAAAAAHHH!!! (As Lola screams at her impending doom, Lola suddenly wakes up, screaming loudly. Lola stops screaming, sits herself up, and looks around her room while sweat rolls down her face and as she breathes heavily) Lola: I’m back. I’m back in my room somehow. (As Lola smiles happily knowing that she’s back in reality, she jumps out of bed, and opens her door. She walks out of the room, heads downstairs, and enters the living room to find Lincoln, Lori, Lynn and Lana sitting on the couch) Lori: (noticing Lola) Lola! Lola: Hey, guys. I’m awake. Lincoln: Lola, these three want to tell you something. Lola: Really? Lana: Yeah. I want to apologize for getting you dirty. Lynn: I want to apologize for hitting you on the head with my football Lori: And I want to apologize for cutting in in front of you to use the shower. Lola: It’s okay, guys. I forgive you. I just had the craziest dream. Lori: What was it about? Lola: Might as well get a snack, it’s going to be that long. (Luan suddenly comes back, holding a box of popsicles) Luan: I’m back! (notices Lola in the living room) Lola! I’m sorry for eating the last popsicle. So I thought I could repay you by buying a whole box for you. Lola: I was going to tell these guys about a dream I had while I was slumbering away. I suggested that they get a snack because the story I’m about to tell is long. I’ll let you guys have one. Lincoln, Lori, Luan, Lynn and Lana: Thank you, Lola! (Luan opens up the box of popsicles. All six siblings grab a popsicle, Luan runs into the kitchen to put the remaining popsicles in the freezer, and runs back into the living room) Lola: All right. This is how my dream went. 10 MINUTES LATER (Lola has just finished telling her story, leaving her five siblings astonished) Lori: Wow, Lola. You imagined what life in this house would be like if we were high class. Lola: Yeah. I was glad at first, but then it just felt didn’t right. Lincoln: Yeah. I remember that experience. Lana: Are you talking about your limo ride? Lincoln: Yeah. I thought living a rich life would bring you happiness no matter what, but then that jerk Lord Tetherby tried to make me distance myself from you guys, saying that sophisticated people would never hang around lower class citizens like us. Lola: At the end, I learned something new. I wished for things to be prim and perfect just like me, but I realized that if everybody I loved acted like me, there’s no fun. And am I glad to live in a house like this. (Lola hugs her siblings in gratitude, knowing she loves them just the way they are, and they hug her back) The End Did you know? *I first came up with this story all the way back to September 10, 2016. *This story was originally going to be my second fanfiction, but I kept postponing it because I couldn't think of a proper was to start the story. I knew how the opening would go, but I just couldn't figure out how it should go. *Like "Pranking Pariah", this story only took me ONE day to write. *This is, as of now, my shortest fanfiction. When I finish writing my fanfictions, the results end up being 11-12 pages long on Google Docs. This story, however, is only 7 pages long. Despite this, I'm pleased with the results. *The picture I made for this story was created on October 4, 2016, 24 days before I finished this story. Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Lola Loud Category:Loud House Fanfictions